Suki da yo Tachimukai kun!
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¡Tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma! —Yo... ¡Suki da yo! Tachimukai x Haruna


**Hooola, aquí con un one-shot de mi pareja hetero favorita: Tachimukai x Haruna! Me encantan estos dos, en mi opinión quedan monísimos *o*. Es mi segundo one-shot hetero y espero que me haya salido bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki da yo, Tachimukai-kun!<strong>

—_¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Y si me atraganto con las palabras? A lo mejor me escupe, ¡ay, eso no por favor! _—pensaba la pobre Haruna Otonashi mientras respiraba agitadamente de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero se había prometido a si misma que hoy se declararía al chico que le gustaba: Yuuki Tachimukai—_. Bueno… no creo que me escupa, Tachimukai-kun no es esa clase de personas _—se dijo mentalmente mientras un aura azul de depresión la cubría.

Haruna tomó aire y luego lo expulsó para tranquilizarse y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tachimukai hablando con Atsuya a saber de qué cosa. Se paró justo detrás y susurró con nerviosismo:

—Ta-Ta-Tachimukai-kun…

El castaño dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, cuando vio a la peli azul le dedicó una sonrisa:

—¡Ah! ¡Haruna-chan!

—Esto… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? A solas —añadió la chica para dejarle claro a Atsuya que no quería que estuviera allí (sobre todo él). El pelirrosa lo entendió y dijo con una sonrisa pícara antes de irse:

—Mejor me voy entonces… ¡no hagáis cosas raras mientras no esté!

—¡No seas pervertido! —gruñó Yuuki mirándolo con expresión asesina. Atsuya le guiñó un ojo a Haruna en señal de apoyo y susurró:

—Adiós parejita.

Tachimukai suspiró y miró a su amiga con algo de pena:

—Disculpa a Atsuya, ya sabes como es.

Haruna estaba sonrojada el máximo y no pudo evitar pensar:

—_S-Se enteró… ¡Atsuya se enteró! ¡Como es posible! ¡Tan obvia soy!_

—¿Haruna-chan? —llamó su atención el de ojos azules, después le dedicó una sonrisa—. Pareces estar en las nubes.

La chica se sonrojó al ver la bonita sonrisa del chico y bajó el rostro. Tragó saliva y dijo:

—Yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—Oh, dime.

—_¡Ah! ¡Me he vuelto a atascar! _—pensaba la chica mientras un aura azul volvía a aparecer alrededor de ella—_. ¿Qué fue lo que me había aconsejado Rika-chan?_

**Flash Back**

—Recuerda Haruna-chan, estás frente a la Doctora Amor —dijo Rika con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, así que lo que yo te diga será de utilidad. Si no sabes que decir, la solución es muy fácil… ¡bésalo!

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? _—pensaba histérica la muchacha. Tachimukai miraba como Haruna ponía caras raras y de desesperación a cada segundo, una gota resbaló por su cabeza al verla así.

—Esto… Haruna-chan, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

—¡Ah sí! Esto… —empezaba Haruna. A ver, no podía besarle sin más, eso sería estúpido, seguro que Tachimukai la miraría como un bicho raro y pensaría que sería otra desquiciada de esas… ¡entonces cómo se lo diría! Cerró los ojos con fuerza—_. ¡Se lo diré sin pensar maldita sea! _¡Suki da yo!

Silencio. Haruna estaba aterrorizada. ¡Se lo había dicho y…! No pasaba nada. La peli azul abrió los ojos y vio que el chico estaba completamente ruborizado y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Me… amas?

Oh, seguro que había metido la pata en algo. Haruna respiró agitadamente de los nervios y gritó:

—¡¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Olvídalo! _¡Un momento! ¿Por qué se lo niego? _¡Eh no! ¡No lo olvides! ¡Ah! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Tachimukai bajó el rostro y se acercó a ella. Haruna estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas muy ruborizadas, de repente sintió una calidez en sus labios y abrió los ojos… Tachimukai la estaba besando.

Haruna se sonrojó más y correspondió a ese beso que Tachimukai le estaba dando. El chico puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura para apegarla a él, haciendo que Haruna se abandonase en sus brazos.

Cuando el aire les faltó, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Tachimukai sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Podrías volver a repetir lo de antes?

—¿Eh? ¿Lo de que me estaba volviendo loca? —preguntó con extrañeza la muchacha. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Yuuki y dijo:

—No, lo anterior Haruna-chan…

La muchacha se ruborizó y susurró:

—Suki da yo… Tachimukai-kun.

—Bien —sonrió Tachimukai—, siendo así… ¡Suki da yo Haruna-chan!

A la chica le brillaron los ojos y gritó con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba:

—¡Suki da yo!

Sí, y lo volvería a repetir las veces que hiciera falta.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? <strong>

**No seais malos conmigo T-T, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero el hetero de Inazuma Eleven no parece ser mi punto fuerte, aunque espero que os haya gustado y me comentéis!**

**Si queréis podéis hacer pedidos, pero tengo que tener por lo menos 6 reviews, si no, nada!**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho! No vemos!**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
